This invention relates to antennas, and in particular to electronically scannable microstrip antenna arrays.
Scannable antennas are currently used in many radar and communications systems. It is desirable that the cost and complexity of the antennas be kept to a minimum and that electronic scanning be used to avoid the many mechanical problems encountered in physically rotating the antennas. When such systems are carried by aircraft, satellites or missiles, factors such as weight, physical size and the ability to withstand adverse environmental conditions and severe physical punishment become very important. Conventional electronically scanned antennas with a corporate feed system utilize complex phase shifting networks and are not usually physically suitable to airborne applications. There currently exists, therefore, the need for an electronically scannable antenna array that is inexpensive, simple and adaptable to any type of airborne application. The present invention is directed toward satisfying that need.